1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for obtaining body fluid, in particular blood, comprising a lancing element having a tip for puncturing the skin of a body part and an actuator coupled with the lancing element for a forward and backward movement of the lancing element, where the lancing element can be inserted into the skin up to an optionally adjustable puncture position. The invention additionally concerns a corresponding method.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of devices are described in the literature which are intended to generate an opening in the skin using a disposable lancet in order to remove a liquid sample and in particular capillary blood in as pain-free a manner as possible. This is an important aspect especially in the case of diabetics for the periodic checks of blood sugar. Also in commercial devices increasingly thinner lancets have been used in the course of time in order to keep the lancing pain as low as possible. In a generic device disclosed in PCT/EP2007/001888 a high speed drive with lancing speeds of 15 m/s is proposed in this connection.
On this basis an object of the invention is to optimize a generic device and a method that can be carried out with this device in the sense of pain reduction where one object of the invention is also to reduce the production complexity. The combination of features stated in the independent claims is proposed to achieve this object. Advantageous embodiments and further developments of the invention are derived from the dependent claims.